What It Means
by xXx.Taki.Aya.Miyamoto.xXx
Summary: AU! Kagome is just an average high school girl that never went through the well. Sesshoumaru is the bassist to a popular rock band in Japan. What happens when the two meet? Love or Hate? Friendship or Enemies? How about all of the above and then some?
1. The Start

**Disclaimer:** _**Walks in calmly, **_Uh… _** Looks around suddenly nervous when she spots lawyers with stacks of angry looking papers standing across the audience.**_ Heh, well… Looks like I don't own the Inu-Yasha and company characters. _**Sweat drops,**_ Yeah, they belong to Takahashi Rumiko-san! Oh, Apple Corp. owns the iPod plus every single flippin' amazing generation to have come out thus far! _**RUNS AWAY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Me: **Okay, a few things I would like to state at the beginning before people start throwing questions – which I know I'll be getting from those that don't read this part anyways – this is a slightly mixed and "twisted" fic. Not demented twisted but kinda… Looped? _**Shrugs.**_ Well there will be times where you think you're reading Nana, but you're not. Then there are times when you're gonna be like… THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE? NO WAI! For those that don't notice it here or in the summary for this fic then… _**Le sigh,**_ That's all you get from me.

So again, yes, this is an _**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_ FanFiction that does not include Nana characters in the slightest; the plot will just _seem_ kinda similar. Get it? Got it? Good! _**SMILES! **_Yes, Kagome is a Freshman in high school. No, Sengoku Jidai never occurred in her life.

Also, yes, Miyavi was the main inspiration to make this fic, don't ask. Lol!

* * *

**WARNING(S): **Alternate Universe (Whew, glad I'm saying this now 'cause I'm sure I haven't ye-… Oh, I have? WELL YEAH!), THE POTTY MOUTHS (_**COUGH**_INU-YASHA_**COUGH**_), Minor (Kagome is 16 and Sesshoumaru is 2_**mumbles**_ years old! LOL!) and Sexual Themes. Everything goes for all chapters… Duh.

* * *

**What It Means…**

**Chapter 1:** The Start

* * *

The day was far from starting as a teen was awoken by an obnoxious clock above their head. The teen slammed the large button atop of the noisy contraption with an angry glare and a heavy frown. With a sigh of defeat as the red digits signified it was **6:00 AM** the grumpy figure crawled from under their hefty, and comfortable, sheets. When small and dainty feet touched the carpet it was made apparent that the figure was either younger than they looked or was a female. When the rest of the person was revealed – slim hips, curvy waist, flat stomach, ample sized chest, long flowing midnight colored hair, small and cute rounded face (though the expression was anger mixed strangely with the drowsiness it still felt) and brilliantly radiant dark blue eyes – it was obviously female. With a huff the female turned from her bed and made her way to her door.

When she left her bedroom she journeyed to the first place most humans went when they first rose from slumber; the toilet. She flushed the toilet with a sigh as she lifted her tank top which in turn started the tedious task of stripping. When she was bare as the day she was born she sat on a bath stool and filled a bucket with water, which she swiftly dumped onto her body, leaving her hair dry which she put up when she was done stripping. "COLD!" She hollered having not paid attention to the temperature setting when she was filling the holder. She in turn was left shivering as she scrubbed her body down with a bath sponge and some of her favorite body wash, the sent having been named; Butterfly Flower.

With a content sigh at being clean once again she filled the basin again but was cautious of the temperature the water would be. When she was rinsed after another rush of water to her body she exited the bathing area knowing she wouldn't have any time to soak in the warm waters she wished to sink into so badly. Luckily she didn't fill the tub up again while half asleep this morning. She could remember the angry bickering of her usually cheerful mother at that time. With a small and simple towel wrapped around her chest that barely reached below her rear end she scurried back to her bedroom. Once inside the door was shut with a sway of the hip and a cheerful hum. She was always in a better mood once she was freshly clean.

She made her way to her small closet and pulled the doors open to reveal plenty of school fukus and a few random outfits. She grabbed a uniform set out of her closet and pulled the jacket followed by a white button down shirt off of the hanger first and placed them out neatly across her covered bed, the skirt soon followed, she couldn't have her clothes getting wrinkled before she even wore them so she usually laid them out like this morning. She continued to hum her tune she had been humming since she entered her bedroom and went to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of simple white underwear with lavender frills, soon she picked out its twin of a bra. After she closed the top drawer the second one was popped open and she pulled out a pair of knee high fresh navy socks. She closed that drawer swiftly as she turned with her undergarments in hand. She swayed her hips to the music she was humming lightly; it was a new song that came out recently by a popular all male rock band. Don't get her wrong she enjoyed the music; she wasn't a crazed fan girl like most though. She enjoyed the music for just that – the music.

She never really cared for what the people making the music looked like so long as their sound was brilliant. She marveled at night how stressful her entire day could be but when she would take her iPod out and pop those custom blue headphones into her ears and press play she would fall into a different world. A world to her that was pure bliss; the combination of the voices and instruments taking her to a happy land that allowed her to get through another day and finish what needs to be done, like homework. When she would hear of a new song that would come out she would run straight to the computer downstairs and download the song and listen intently before adding it to her iPod.

With her bra, panties and socks already on she swirls in a quick circle with her arms out as she hums her favorite part to the song she was humming with a smile. She looked down to her blue checkered skirt and lifted it at two ends and danced it back and forth in the air for a moment before she lowered it to the ground where she could place her delicate feet into it. Once she pulled it to her waist and closed the zipper on the side she nodded her head once. She lifted her shirt and giggled to herself as she thought for a moment to dance with it to a rock song then placed it around her shoulders. She buttoned the white shirt and then placed the jacket on next, which she buttoned as well. The blue tie was on the bed and she lifted it to her eye view before placing it around the underside of the collar to her school shirt. She tied a swift but simple bow before she turned to her vanity and sat upon her knees.

She let her hair down from its sloppy bun and began smoothing out any bed tangles from her dark hair. As she continued to smile and hum she stared at her reflection as the brush's teeth appeared through her hair where there were no knots. When she had gone through her entire mass of waist length hair she stood, grabbed her school bag and placed her books that were on her desk from the previous night and placed them inside. After she closed the bag she turned off her lights and left her bedroom to head downstairs. Half way down the staircase she caught the scent of something delicious and her favorite, omelets! She rushed the rest of the way down the stairs and down the small hall to the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen her mother was placing the freshly cooked omelets onto four different plates. When the elder female noticed her daughter she lifted the spatula and smiled warmly. "Good morning, dear." The school girl took her assigned spot at the table with a bright smile to her mother. As she opened her mouth to return the greeting her mother's head turned to the kitchen entry. "Souta, be a dear and tell your Jii-chan that breakfast is ready." The daughter looked just in time to see the little boy that looked much like her nod his head before running off yelling.

"Does he have to yell across the house like that? Geez…" The school girl sighed as she sat properly in her seat while she waited for the last two of the household of four to arrive. Her mother was still standing behind her and laughed lightly.

"Well you know how it is to be young, Kagome. Full of energy and exuberance." Kagome turned to her mother and lifted an eyebrow before she shook her head with a giggle.

"How could I forget, Mama." Of course it was a rhetorical question. The moment she got what she needed to say out her little look-alike came rushing in with a satisfied smile and a panting elderly man behind him. Kagome giggled again.

"What's so funny, sis?" Souta asked as he sat across from his older sister. Kagome merely shook her head as their grandfather took his seat next to the overly active youth of a boy. Kagome's mother finally sat down beside her now that everyone else was seated and ready to eat. All at once they lifted their chopsticks between hand in prayer.

"Itadakematsu!" Once that was done everyone dug into their omelets and orange juice while light chatter ensued. When Kagome got half way through her meal she suddenly started choking as she recalled something important. She fisted her chest while her mother patted her back soothingly in circles. Her mother handed the half empty glass of orange juice to her daughter who took it and chugged. When Kagome sighed in relief she turned to her mother with a goofy and lopsided grin.

"Thanks Mom. I have to go though. I just remembered I promised Ayumi, Eri and Yuka I'd meet them early for school today." As she stood from the table after excusing herself her family watched her rush from the kitchen. When Kagome was out of the doorway her head popped back into view. "Mom, don't forget I won't be home tonight. I'm going to that concert then spending the night at Yuka's with the other girls." As Kagome left again her hand was seen waving as she exclaimed, "Thanks again for letting me go Mom! I've got my cell!" With that Kagome was trampling to the doorway and slipping her dark brown loafers. Kagome grabbed her dark brown jacket and navy scarf from the coat rack before rushing out of the door. When she exited she took a moment to marvel at the thin layer of snow surrounding the area before heading towards the steps that would lead down into the rest of the city.

Back in the kitchen Kagome's mother smiled sweetly as Souta shook his head with a sigh. "She's such an air-head." Souta shrugged his shoulders and finished his meal then downed his orange juice. "Thanks Mom!" He ran around the table gave him mother a kiss on the cheek and grabbed something on his way out of the kitchen.

"That Kagome..." Kagome's mother was smiling that everlasting smile as she finished her omelet and began to converse about the grounds to the shrine with her father-in-law. Today felt like a wonderful day, a day for wonderful things to occur.

* * *

**Me:** Hrm, was that too dragged out. _**Shrugs,**_ I liked it. Lol! Welp, looks like I made yet ANOTHER story. _**Le sigh,**_ When am I gonna stop doing this to myself. Blah, anyways, so review and let me know what ya'll think. I am highly going to enjoy continuing this story. My **Shadow Of Love** and **Absolving Darkness** are going to be coming out with new chapters soon enough. Yeah, already in the mist of making new chapters to all my stories. Enjoy as you continue should you journey to chapter number two! Ja ne~!


	2. The Friends

**Disclaimer:** _**Is jamming out to her Olivia Lufkin, Anna Tsuchiya and Miyavi playlist while typing this out. Pops a head phone out and looks around confused. **_Oh, yeah. Same disclaimer as before. _**Waves as she puts the headphone back into her ear and begins to sing along with the music while typing this chapter out with vigor.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Me: **Ah, wow… I actually made chapter two to this story before chapter two belonging to **Shadow Of Love**. _**Huffs,**_ Meh, what's done is done.

Thanks to **iLiKeThEmMaNgAs** for the first review to this story and all those that have added it!

* * *

**WARNING(S): **Alternate Universe, THE POTTY MOUTHS (_**COUGH**_INU-YASHA_**COUGH**_), Minor (Kagome is 16 and Sesshoumaru is 2_**mumbles**_ years old! LOL!) and Sexual Themes. Everything goes for all chapters… Duh.

* * *

**What It Means...**

**Chapter 2:** The Friends

* * *

Kagome rushed down the busy sidewalks as she made her way towards the high school that she always wanted to become a part of. She smiled and waved merrily once spotting her trio of friends. When Ayumi, the female with the longest hair of the three taps the one with the shortest hair on the shoulder all three look to Kagome at the same moment. Usually this would freak anybody out but Kagome was far beyond used to it since they have all been friends since their Grade school years. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka all smiled and waved together, one waving more openly than the other.

"Hey guys!" Kagome huffed once she was standing before them bent over with her hands on her knees. With every pant she released a fresh puff cloud appeared from her mouth. The three looked to Kagome with confusion.

"Hey Kagome, where's your school ba-" Before Ayumi, the school crazed friend, could finish her sentence Kagome was standing upright with a look of panic on her face.

"Oh no! I forgot my bag!" Eri and Yuka just giggled as Ayumi shook her head. Their friend was always leaving something behind at home. Luckily for the girl she had someone that was reliable.

"Hey sis!" That someone reliable was currently running towards the school with two school bags, one in each hand. Kagome turned with tears of joy in her eyes. She raced to reach her little brother half way. When they were standing before each other Kagome launched forward and embraced the smaller figure.

"Oh thank you so much Souta! You're a life saver!" Souta felt his cheeks flush slightly as he rolled his eyes at his older sibling.

"Yeah yeah, hurry up and take your bag. I gotta get to school too you know." Kagome laughed lightly as she moved back and took her bag from the child.

"Yeah, hurry and go." When Souta turned with a wave of his hand Kagome called after him, "Thanks Souta!" He merely turned his head for a moment and nodded then continued to run towards his school. Kagome turned to her friends with a sigh. "They grow up so fast…" Her friends all laughed at her. "What?" Kagome gave them each a glare that was teasing.

"Nothing. Let's get inside before the bell rings. We'll discuss the concert and getting there when it's lunch time or something." The other three girls nodded their head in agreement with Eri, the female with a yellow head band. They all walked onto the school grounds chatting idly until they reached their designated classrooms. Kagome sighed to herself when she sat in her seat in class 1-C. She could remember in Junior High when all of her friends were in the same class as her. This year they weren't as fortunate. They each got split into completely different classrooms this year. Kagome pulled her books out as the teacher walked into the room and began class.

**LUNCH BREAK**

Kagome stretched her arms above her head which in turn cracked her back. She went lax as her arms fell to her lap with a sigh. She was sitting at a table as she ate her lunch contently and talking at random between bites with her friends. They were eating lunch in the cafeteria since it was too cold to sit on the roof and they each had different classrooms. Yuka finally decided to bring up the details for their day and evening after school.

"Hey Kagome, you told your Mom about tonight right?" Kagome took a bite of her pork bun and then swallowed it whole. She gasped as the large chunk of food slid down her pipe.

"Yeah, told her a week ago and reminded her again this morning." Yuka, her friend with the shortest hair shook her head as she turned to the rest of the girls.

"We are going to have to take the train to get to the theatre where the concert is. It is only one stop away since we're already in the base of Tokyo. Getting back to my place we'll have to take a cab. We will split that bill even." The three girls nodded to Yuka as they listened and ate. Kagome finally decided to speak again.

"Hey Yuka, how exactly did you win those four tickets again?" When Yuka turned to her and winked with a finger near her face Kagome nearly sweat dropped.

"That's a secret." Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend's silliness. Then Ayumi spoke from around the straw in her mouth that was inside of her apple juice.

"She got them off of a radio contest." Yuka turned to Ayumi with an exasperated face.

"Why'd you give it away? It's always more fun when it's a mystery." Yuka pouted as she turned back to the rest of her lunch which was only her chocolate milk and slurped the rest up. Eri and Kagome laughed while Ayumi shrugged her shoulders and then turned to Kagome.

"It's almost time to head back to our classes. Kagome, be sure to meet us by the shoe lockers when classes are over." When Kagome stuffed the rest of her pork bun into her mouth all she could do was nod to Ayumi. The bell rang and Kagome was chugging some more orange juice down before all four girls stood and disposed of their trash.

Kagome rushed back to her classroom and continued with her studies until the school day was let out. She had a few mental barriers appear when she was focusing in math but she managed to overcome then with a few sweat drops. When classes were finally over Kagome packed her school bag with her books that she would need for over the weekend. Kagome huffed lightly and blew a few strands of her bangs out of the way when she had to bend over to pick up her fallen pencil then stood again. Just as she was about to exit the classroom a taller and manly figure stood in her way. With a startled gasp she took a few steps back and looked up to the face belonging to the figure that was blocking her way.

"Good afternoon, Higurashi-san. How are you doing?" Kagome wanted to sigh in exasperation but instead put a false smile upon her face.

"Hi Hojou-kun. I'm doing well. I'm afraid that I have somewhere to b-" Before Kagome could finish her last two letter word she was interrupted.

"That's good to hear. I hear you're going to a concert tonight. I'll be there too. Maybe we can hang out together?" Hojou stepped forward to attempt at getting closer to the female desperately in need of an escape route. Luckily for her when he moved towards her he also managed to remove himself from the classroom doorway. She called into the classroom after the male.

"We'll see how that works out Hojou-kun." Kagome practically ran down the halls and nearly made it to the shoe lockers in record time. She was found panting by her three friends.

"Are you alright, Kagome? You look like you just ran from an evil spirit." Eri commented as she made her way to her shoe locker to switch out her school shoes for her dark loafers. The rest did the same as Kagome sighed.

"You could say something like that." Once Kagome was done changing her shoes Ayumi, Eri and Yuka gave her a knowing look. It was obviously Hojou again, it has been since they were all in Junior high. All four of the girls decided it was time to go before Hojou appeared before them. Kagome was happy to rush pass the front doors.

From school they all agreed to head to the train station and get to the theatre where the concert was going to be held early. The four were at the train station chatting idly until their train arrived. They all boarded the train and sat on a bench in a row with the four of them and whoever random decided to sit in the space left beside them. They arrived within the most popular area of Tokyo with high hopes for an awesome time. They each had their own individual reason for their sheer excitement. Kagome's enthusiasm was with having the opportunity to experience her favorite music up close and personal. She loved the sound produced over her headphones or through speakers, now she was going to feel the music literally flow into her.

**

* * *

Me:** Welp, there ya'll are. Chapter 2, simple and sweet? Anyways, chapter 3 should be coming out before Friday on my part. Sorry this chapter was kinda short. Not much I wanted to say in this one but it WAS necessary.


	3. The Theater

**Disclaimer:** Yadda yadda… Don't own… Blah…

* * *

**Me: **_**Le sigh,**_ I am enjoying this story a tad too much. Chapter three is here for you all to enjoy to your heart's content. I just can't seem to stop typing this one… Makes me wanna put **Shadow Of Love** and **Absolving Darkness** on Hiatus. _**Frowns.**_

* * *

**A/N:** Just want to warn/let you all know now that I will NOT be using usual pairings in the rest of this. Majority of the main characters are going to appear in this fic. They will not be paired like you always see 'em. Ex(s): Miroku/Sango, Ayame/Kouga… Not gonna happen. My mind is too twisted to allow anything usual like that. It's boring too… Though there will be one that is seen plenty besides the whole Kagome/Sesshoumaru one. Ciao, enjoy this chappie~!

* * *

**WARNING(S): **Alternate Universe, THE POTTY MOUTHS (_**COUGH**_INU-YASHA_**COUGH**_), Minor (Kagome is 16 and Sesshoumaru is 2_**mumbles**_ years old! LOL!) and Sexual Themes. Everything goes for all chapters… Duh.

* * *

**What It Means…**

**Chapter 3:** The Theater

* * *

The group of four females arrived at the already semi-crowded theater with bright expressions. Yuka handed out the tickets and back stage passes to her friends as a just in case should they get separated. Kagome looked down to the back stage pass startled.

"Wait, Yuka! You didn't tell us that we had back stage passes as well!" Yuka shook her head.

"I didn't tell _you_ because I knew you'd make a big deal out of it. Kagome, I know you don't care to meet the guys but come on… You've got the pass, don't let it go to waste. Okay?" Kagome sighed heavily and a large white cloud formed before her lips.

"Yuka, please warn me next time. I really won't enjoy this but…" Kagome looked up to her friends with a defeated expression, "I'll do it for you guys." Ayumi and Eri gave Kagome sympathetic looks before they all entered the theatre.

Upon entering it looked much like a place where people would go to watch Broadway musicals. There were concession stands, stands with newspapers, magazines, even travel booklets. This place was definitely a different kind of atmosphere to hold a concert. To the right of the entry (there was an entry on either side of the building though) there was a vast amount of stairs leading to various sets of double doors. When Yuka pulled the girls towards the lowest set of double doors in the center they pushed through them and were greeted with something brilliant.

There were rows upon rows of seats, divided into sets of three with two isles. That was just ground level and directly before the stage, surrounding that were more seats hoisted onto two more levels. Then on each side of the stage were two different levels for little private boxes, they were on the second and third floor. The two levels that surrounded the ground level wrapped around the entire back end and towards the private boxes but never quiet reaching them. The only way to get to those seats would be through entry of the many stairs that were in the lobby. The entire seating area was lit up and the curtains were closed.

Kagome marveled at the stadium like theatre as she was pulled to her seat. She knew the sounds that were going to produce from the stage would carry off of the walls and back to her eardrums. This was the perfect place to hold a live showing of nearly anything in her opinion. Once Kagome was in her seat she decided to zoom into her body and take notice of where they were seated. Kagome blushed furiously and stood quickly. Her friends having been prepared for her reaction merely grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her back down to her seat. They were sitting in a row of four like on the train; Ayumi and Yuka were on either side of her while Eri sat beside Yuka. Ayumi had her eyes closed while Yuka was smiling brightly.

"Let me go! I can't sit here! I'll trade tickets with somebody or something!" Kagome hollered as she tried to rise from her seat again only to find that Ayumi and Yuka had a strong grasp on her shoulders and forearms. "There's no way I can sit _this_ close!" The proximity Kagome was speaking of was front row and center. Kagome would die if she stayed that close to the stage. It just bothered her to have to be so close. She would not have minded had they been seated in the center. She did not like sticking out like a sore thumb, she may not seem like one but she felt like one.

"Kagome it will be alright." Eri said as she leaned forward to look around Yuka.

"Besides, I think it would be awkward to have a total stranger sitting with us." Yuka added.

"Trading tickets might be illegal as well." Ayumi of course gave her educated input.

"Guys, I can't." Kagome began to whine since she knew she was going to lose this battle regardless of what she said and slash or did. Kagome finally gave up her protest when she ran out of energy and noticed that people that were already in their seats were looking at her strangely. Kagome would put up with it, but she didn't know if she would be able to survive the back stage anymore.

Kagome decided the best way to deter her attention in the mean time would be to just look around and admire the décor to the simple yet slightly extravagant looking seating. The seats had ample cushioning which made her smile and squirm around in her chair a bit. When she felt Ayumi and Yuka lift their grips she adjusted in her seat properly. Fighting anymore would merely result in her friends restraining her again. She mentally sighed as more people filed into the large seating area.

"Just try to relax, Kagome. It'll be fine. You'll see." Kagome nearly huffed at Yuka but held it in as she stared at the curtain covered stage. She could feel her nerves catching up with her again as the chattering of people around her got louder. The louder it got meant more people were entering. The more people that entered the sooner it got to the band making their appearance on stage.

Somehow she was so into her near nervous breakdown that she didn't notice when the lights became dim and chattering became a soft clamor. Kagome gripped the arm rests on either side of herself tightly as her heart rate accelerated. She felt like her heart was going to either jump up into her throat or out of her ribcage; she wasn't too sure which one at the moment. This was it, the moment that decided if she could survive even a forth of the evening before herself. If she made it out of this with all of her sanity from not flipping out she made a promise to herself to never, _**EVER**_, allow her three closest friends to drag her anywhere again.

* * *

**A/N:** It has come down to this… Aya will make punishment for herself. She promised this chapter Ions ago… GOMEN NASAAAAAAAIIIIII! Hope you all enjoyed it. Totally working on Chapter 4 at the moment. It's getting good, ne? :D


End file.
